


Angel In My Arms, At Last

by Phantomstardemon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, fanfic for fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomstardemon/pseuds/Phantomstardemon
Summary: ~“But now that the art show is over, there’s something else I would much rather be doing. If you want to.” He said against Ezra’s lips.“Oh, I very much want to.”~- What might have happened during the fade-out in chapter 20 of Mltrefry’s beautiful human AU story “It Was Always You.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Angel In My Arms, At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mltrefry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Was Always You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701799) by [mltrefry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry). 



> Thank you, dear Mltrefry, for letting me play with your characters for a bit, I had a wonderful time trying to fill in one of the gaps you left to your readers’ imagination. <3
> 
> I chickened out before the shower scene, leaving what I imagine to be the much hotter part of their night for a time that is NOT my first time writing anything explicit.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE that this is an additional scene for “It Was Always You,” and therefore will make much more sense when you know the story it is set in.

~C~

~“But now that the art show is over, there’s something else I would much rather be doing. If you want to.” He said against Ezra’s lips.  
“Oh, I very much want to.”~  
Ezra’s eyes met Crowley’s for a breathless moment in which it slowly sank in what they were about to do. Ezra, forever unattainable angel, out of reach no matter how close they had been, was willing to pass the last uncrossed line with him. His heart suddenly up in his throat, Crowley closed his eyes and let Ezra guide them into another sweet lingering kiss before he felt him take his hand and pull him over to his bed. His bed in which they had laid down together several times by now, cuddling at the most and never in less than their pajamas, as they were now.  
He dropped down at the foot of the bed, right next to Ezra, his gaze following him as he slowly scooted towards the headboard. His angel was still clad in his white boxers, his hands clasped in front of his lovely soft belly, looking as if he almost anxiously awaited Crowley’s next move.  
He resolutely turned and crawled up the bed himself, trying to fight the spark of hesitation that mixed with the anticipation in his belly. There was nothing he wanted more than to be here in this moment with this man, yet he could feel the expectations and dreams of so many years hang over them almost threateningly. There was the warm security of knowing this man like his own heart, but he also couldn’t shake off the fear of possibly destroying this unique something between them. What if it didn’t tolerate physical intimacy?  
No! It wouldn’t do to speculate now. They both wanted this and to hell with his old worries.  
With a fortifying breath he flopped down next to Ezra, propping his head up on a hand to watch Ezra lowering himself and turning to his side so they were face to face. They shared a shy grin as Crowley reached out to caress along Ezra’s hairline and Ezra gently tangled his fingers in a few loose strands of Crowley’s hair.  
“Hey, angel!” Crowley’s breath caught momentarily in his throat under the onslaught of Ezra’s radiant smile. Chuckling, he ducked out of its way to nuzzle the soft skin under Ezra’s ear and slowly trail kisses down to his throat. Ezra quickly tilted his head aside, and the shudder and breathy moan Crowley got when he gently dragged his teeth along the soft skin of Ezra’s neck made desire flare in his gut. Fuck his fears, he really needed to hear more of those from his angel!  
Ezra’s hand slipped to his nape, grabbing him there and urging him back up. Crowley’s pant got swallowed as Ezra slotted their mouths together for a deep kiss. His arms wound around Ezra’s neck to pull him in, the sudden press of Ezra’s chest and belly against his making them both gasp. For a moment they stared into each other’s wide eyes before Ezra leaned in to lick along his bottom lip and gently nibble at it. Crowley fell into him and met Ezra’s tongue and lips with his own, relishing in Ezra’s racing heartbeat against his chest, his tiny needy noises and his fluttering fingers in his hair.  
When they broke the kiss a moment later, they leaned their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Crowley felt another wave of arousal sweep through him when he took in Ezra’s eyes, fixating him with dilated pupils and a new hunger Crowley couldn’t get enough of.  
“What do you say? Off?” He softly let the waistband of Ezra’s boxers snap against his skin. Ezra’s face flushed a lovely pink, probably mirroring Crowley’s own face color perfectly, and he nodded jerkily.  
“Yours too.”  
It took them only some quick scrambling, then they were back face to face, completely bare this time.  
Naked. Crowley felt oddly torn between the urge to explore Ezra’s body -to study the parts he didn’t know yet, to get closely acquainted with every centimeter of it, oh, to have a close look at his undoubtedly lovely cock- and the fear to actually look. He knew damn well how hard he himself was already, felt his own cock twitch against his belly at the thought of touching Ezra all over, but what if Ezra didn’t desire him just as much? Ezra’s eyes didn’t show any apprehension but he didn’t let his eyes roam either.  
“Weird?” Crowley whispered.  
Ezra shook his head. “No. Yes. Well. A bit, I guess. We’re finally here.”  
Crowley nodded quietly. They were. And wasn’t that something inconceivable after all this time? Comfortable silence fell for a moment in which their gazes locked and they restricted themselves to slowly caressing each other’s heated faces. Then Ezra leaned close, pressing a light kiss to Crowley’s mouth. Crowley took it, determined to let Ezra lead with whatever he was comfortable with.  
When Ezra’s lips lingered Crowley followed the silent invitation for more and let his tongue trail across Ezra’s soft full bottom lip. Ezra’s tongue met him halfway to the other side and a quick head tilt later their mouths were locked in another heated slide that got Crowley’s pulse racing. He forced himself to draw back after a moment, not knowing yet what exactly Ezra wanted. Beautiful Ezra, who beamed at him with shining eyes and kiss-swollen lips.  
While Crowley tried to tamp down his arousal, gently tracing Ezra’s ear with one shaky finger, Ezra’s hand cautiously reached out and traced the vines and snake across his chest and over his shoulder. Encouraged, Crowley let his own fingers follow his roaming gaze over Ezra’s body - solid shoulders, strong arms, his broad chest with lovely pink nipples and dusted with blond hair, his softly rounded belly.... Crowley’s fingers faltered there, only his gaze dropping deeper and he held his breath as for the first time he took in the shape of Ezra’s cock, plump, head flushed and well on its way to full hardness, as it peeked up at him. His tongue shot out to wet his lips and he felt his own hard prick twitch at the sight.  
“You’re naked.” Ezra interrupted his observations. Both awe and an overwhelmed giggle mixed in his whisper.  
Crowley exhaled on a chuckle and gave him an overt once-over. “You too, angel.”  
“You’re staring!”  
“You too, angel.”  
“I always did.”  
Crowley caught Ezra’s gaze that momentarily lost part of its fire and raised a single eyebrow, urging him to clarify.  
“Back then. When you weren’t looking. Wasn’t better than all those others.”  
“Oh, you were so much better!” Crowley punctuated his words with tiny fierce kisses all over Ezra’s face while he spoke. “Always have been, always will be. Besides, I did the same.”  
He was met with a skeptical eyebrow and a slightly lovelorn gaze when he drew back.  
Ezra sighed. “You could have anyone. Hell, you did have anyone!”  
“Oi, angel!”  
They both broke into laughter at his indignation, before Crowley became all wistful.  
“If I had known I could have had you...”  
He returned to gingerly caressing Ezra’s face, well-known and beloved for so many years, trailed from his brow down along his pink cheek. Ezra leaned into his palm once he reached his softly rounded jaw. His eyes held a mischievous twinkle when he sighed back, “If I had known what you wanted to tell me by dating all those other people...”  
“Bastard!”  
“You love it.”  
Crowley felt like sticking his tongue out at Ezra’s smug expression but he simply nodded and threw him an adoring gaze. “I do. You’re gorgeous, angel.”  
“Oh, shush, darling. It’s you who’s gorgeous, you beautiful, beautiful man...”  
His bottom lip disappeared between his teeth as Ezra caressed along his shoulders, down his narrow chest to the taut skin of his belly. He followed the outline of the apple tree over his scar, and Crowley, who followed all his movements closely, elated in his reddening ear tips when his gaze landed on the insistent strain of Crowley’s cock, so close to his own, its flushed tip wet already. As if caught, Ezra’s wide-eyed dark gaze snapped back up to Crowley’s face. Helpless to resist Crowley pressed another kiss to those plush willing lips.  
“Who could be as pretty as you when you blush, angel?” he whispered against his mouth. “Who could ever measure up to you?”  
“Oh that’s easy- you could.” Ezra drew back slightly to admire his form some more. He sighed longingly. “Long and lean and soft and... freckled? Oh dear, can I... can I touch you, darling?”  
“‘Course! Let’s see if you’re as good as dream Ezra used to be.”  
Their shared laughter ended abruptly when Ezra leapt forward and slanted his mouth back against Crowley’s. He licked into his mouth, one fluttering hand stroking down Crowley’s back to squeeze his ass. His other hand grabbed hold of his hair and the combined rush of sensation stoked up the fierce heat in Crowley’s gut, leaving him groaning helplessly into Ezra’s mouth.  
He pulled him closer, relishing in his answering moan and his hot hardness poking his belly. Ezra’s hand stopped fondling his ass and sneaked back up Crowley’s body to push his shoulder back, then his hot wet mouth descended on his neck, covering it in sucking, biting kisses that made Crowley reflexively roll his hips against Ezra’s above him.  
“Aah..!” Ezra’s head weakly dropped to Crowley’s clavicle as his hips eagerly returned the press.  
“Didn’t you promise me touch?” Crowley managed to whisper between pants and Ezra looked up, his dark eyes slightly confused.  
“But I do?”  
Crowley pointedly looked down between them and Ezra bit his poor lip again.  
“Scared?” Crowley’s prompted.  
“A bit,” he admitted and Crowley nodded.  
“Yeah. I know. Fucking big step. Reaching out instead of repressing the desire.”  
For a moment there was nothing but their quick pants and their hands holding each other’s faces. Then Ezra laughed quietly.  
“Look at us, old saps, pussyfooting around...”  
“Nu-uh, angel, no pussies involved here.”  
Ezra rolled his eyes and slapped his arm, and Crowley gave him a grin so wide his cheeks hurt. A moment later he dropped it entirely.  
“Hey... You sure ‘bout this?”  
He was answered with a fierce nod.  
“How far do you want to go?” he pushed on. “You probably have a different idea than I how fast you-“  
“Anthony!” He fell silent as Ezra grabbed his hands, eyes shining brightly. “I adore you! You know me so well and I feel seen and accepted with you. But you don’t need to worry. I want all of you.”  
For a moment Crowley let himself get distracted by Ezra’s mouth on his, eagerly opening up to his insistent tongue. Then he forced himself to draw back. He needed answers.  
“That feeling is entirely mutual, angel. But how do you want all of me? What do you love to do? What are your no-gos?”  
Ezra who had attached himself to Crowley’s neck again just hummed distractedly. “Can we decide while we’re trying things out, darling? I assure you I’ll tell you if something’s not okay.”  
“Sure.” He managed. “I love you, angel.”  
“Oh and I love you, Anthony dear- what...?”  
Under the firm pressure of Crowley’s hands Ezra rolled onto his back, staring up at him, all rosy and glowing. Crowley let his tongue flicker over his ear before he whispered “Just lie back and let me take care of you, will you?”  
“Darling, I- aah...”  
He pressed Ezra into the mattress and descended on his throat again, biting, sucking and licking the skin until Ezra moaned in the most beautiful way. With Ezra’s trembling hands clinging to his back he licked and kissed his way down to his collarbone, relishing in Ezra’s wordless gasps and wiggling. Switching between open-mouthed kisses and soft bites he trailed down his chest, circling his right nipple first, then licking it firmly with his flat tongue and giving it an experimental nip that made Ezra buck his hips into the empty air and push his hands into Crowley’s hair to hold him in place.  
Crowley was proudly grinning to himself, teasing Ezra’s nipple some more, when he felt Ezra quickly let go of his head.  
“Sorry,” Ezra panted, “didn’t mean to force you-“  
“You didn’t.” Crowley gently shook his head and shot him an impish grin. “But you could. I’m yours, angel. Do what you will with me.”  
Ezra flinched visibly. With huge eyes he let go of his hair entirely. Crowley furrowed his brow.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Just-“ Ezra shook his head and pressed his lips shut.  
This wouldn’t do. Crowley crawled back up and held his face, studying him intently until Ezra gave in with a sigh.  
“Just an echo of the past, darling.”  
“You flinched.”  
Ezra huffed. “Well, it’s not a moment I’m particularly proud of that I was reminded of by your word choice.”  
Crowley’s eyes widened in understanding. “Gabriel?”  
A curt nod was Ezra’s whole answer.  
“No! No no, please not him in our bedroom!”  
Ezra chuckled at his dramatic exclamation. “It was you who insisted I tell you.”  
“Right. Got it. Gonna occupy your mind now, no more of this.”  
With that Crowley determinedly dove back down Ezra’s body and attacked his belly with vicious kisses that made Ezra laugh out loud from the tickle.  
With his arms around Ezra’s sides Crowley laid his face on his lover’s belly and gazed up at him adoringly. It felt familiar to be so close to him and yet excitingly different. Ezra’s body felt like home- he had snuggled against it so often, automatically associated calmness and profound happiness with it and his presence in general. Ezra felt like the future he had always dreamt of.  
But now he was also allowed to watch his bare chest rise and fall from pants that he had caused, was allowed to burrow his nose in his skin, in the soft give of his belly, to breathe him in without the fear of being discovered, of being pushed away after overstepping an invisible yet firm line.  
For a moment he went utterly still, swallowed hard and allowed some hidden tension to leave his body. He could do this now. Ezra’s love was his to take, Ezra’s body splayed before him was his to worship properly.  
“Do you need help how to go on down there, dear?” Ezra’s amused voice interrupted his emotional musings.  
Crowley chuckled into his warm skin, licked along his ISBN tattoo at his hip and lifted his head. “Cheek! Tell me what to do, angel.”  
Ezra’s eyes flashed mischievously. “Well, you see, usually, when two people engage in sex your position would imply you put your lovely mouth to good use on my- Aah! Oh my- Anthony!”  
Crowley decided to shut his bastard angel up. He had scooted down the last centimeters and without missing a beat he licked a hot wet stripe along the underside of Ezra’s cock from root to swollen wet tip.  
“You were saying?” He repeated the move under Ezra’s wide gaze and -with the tip of his cock still on his tongue in his open mouth- waited for him to find his words again. He cocked his brow and lifted the corner of his mouth in silent provocation.  
“You’re a menace!” Ezra whispered between pants and pushed a loosened strand of Crowley’s hair behind his ear. “And I must admit you look gorgeous like that. Better than I ever imagined.”  
Crowley let Ezra’s hard prick slip from his tongue, loosely wrapped his hand around it and stroked it, way too lightly to be helpful, while he dipped his nose under his balls and softly nuzzled the soft skin there.  
“You imagined this?” He asked lightly, trying not to get overwhelmed by Ezra’s heady smell. Lavender soap, fresh sweat and arousal. He pressed his hips into the mattress in search of some friction for his aching prick as he softly stroked Ezra’s cock and licked up his balls.  
Ezra made more of these gratifying beautiful new noises and tried to answer still. “In the beginning? Ooh- often. I -aah!- made progress though, was finally putting the yearning behind me... haah, but yeah, you haunted my dreams. Aah, darling!”  
“You talk decidedly too much for someone with a lover between his legs,” Crowley mumbled in between kisses to Ezra’s groin.  
“You asked!”  
“Yeah,” Crowley admitted, “always full of questions, me.”  
They shared a quick giggle before Crowley’s eyes dropped back to where he was nestled between Ezra’s legs, gaze heating back up instantly. He momentarily let go of Ezra’s cock and grabbed both his hips instead. “I admit I thought about this, too, for years.” He slowly kissed his way down over Ezra’s leg tattoo, up the inside of his thigh as he continued, “Woke up hard to dreams about this, changed lots of sheets because of thoughts of this. Never dared to hope I’d ever have it...”  
His trail of kisses led him up to Ezra’s belly, bypassing Ezra’s hard cock that was dripping beads of precome to his belly by now, no matter his impatient whines and bucking hips. When he turned his head to lick Ezra’s belly clean without once touching his twitching cock Ezra’s quick pants stopped and his hand took hold of his hair again.  
“Anthony!”  
Crowley reared back at his angry shout and took in Ezra’s desperate expression with a fake-innocent smile. “Hm? Is this okay, angel?”  
“Oh Christ, Anthony, I told you it’s okay! Don’t tease me so!”  
“Impatient much, angel?”  
“Yes!”  
That admission sent a hot spike of arousal down Crowley’s spine. He doubted he had much blood left that could be sent down between his legs. Not yet though. He shrugged briefly and licked his way up to Ezra’s chest and his left nipple. Poor neglected thing.  
“Me, too. ‘M not done worshipping you though,” he told Ezra who had thrown his head back and grabbed Crowley to pull him down against his body. “And as you refuse to help I’ll have to find out myself what makes you all wiggly- and pliant - and impatient- hnng, angel!”  
Ezra’s firm grip didn’t let him escape as he pressed his hips up into Crowley’s and rutted against him. The friction on his desperately hard cock was delicious. For a moment Crowley’s arms gave in and he lay sprawled on Ezra’s chest, panting.  
“You’re so good to me,” he heard Ezra gasp underneath him, “but dream Anthony was usually not half as bossy.”  
“Wasn he?” he managed.  
“No.” Ezra chuckled breathlessly. “He rather tended to fall apart under my ministrations.”  
“Aaa, he didn’t worship you?” Crowley lifted his head, “‘s all fake then.”  
Ezra pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss that left him so dizzy he momentarily didn’t notice his world turned. Only when he wanted to caress Ezra’s cheek did he realize Ezra had turned them and was now holding him down by the wrists. He didn’t budge a centimeter when Crowley tried to pull free, admiring him from above with bright hungry eyes.  
His effortless strength did things to Crowley. Mainly sending a blinding hot pulse down to his groin. He stopped struggling and bucked his hips instead to desperately rub himself against Ezra as he was weighed down.  
“Holy shit, you’re strong, angel!” he moaned, the pleasure lazily spreading through his body. There was Ezra’s warm body above him, soft skin directly against his, there was his cock, a solid weight to rub against in the delicious damp heat between their bodies, there was his firm grip on his hands- and there was his beautiful face, hair disheveled, lips red from kissing and stretched in a huge radiant smile, open to let his quick breaths pass, his eyes mirroring a wondrous mixture of fearful hunger and loving incredulity.  
“It’s so weird to be allowed to do this now...” he whispered, his eyes traveling down Crowley’s lean chest beneath him.  
“What, dreamt about effortlessly pinning me down like a helpless limp doll?” Crowley quipped, but Ezra hardly reacted to his tone.  
“Oh, don’t be daft, my dear. And you’re far from limp, aren’t you?”  
With that he rocked his pelvis down into Crowley’s so that their cocks slid against one another again, hot and electrifying, and Crowley pushed up against Ezra, urgently chasing the pleasure that slowly build in his gut. Their mouths slid together and when Ezra pushed his tongue into his mouth in a rhythm that mirrored the lazy roll of his pelvis Crowley broke the kiss with a desperate moan.  
“Let me touch you, angel, please!” he gasped into Ezra’s mouth that still hovered over his. Ezra looked as fevered as he felt himself and he wordlessly let go of Crowley’s wrists, lowering himself on his elbows and going back to sucking wet kisses into Crowley’s neck.  
Crowley immediately wrapped his legs around Ezra’s waist and grabbed his ass with one hand. When Ezra stopped his attack at that to moan quietly, Crowley made sure he watched him as he licked his other palm before he snaked the hand between their sweat-slicked bodies to grab both their badly leaking erections. The intensified wet friction pulled a deep groan from both their throats. Crowley tried to concentrate solely on Ezra’s frantic breathing above him as he pushed his cock into the welcoming pressure of Crowley’s moving fist so he wouldn’t give in to the rising pressure in his own gut.  
Then Ezra stopped abruptly and lifted himself to his hands.  
“Anthony!” He panted, the high color of his cheeks and his lust-glazed eyes a sight Crowley wanted burnt into the inside of his eyelids. “Stop that or I’ll... ooh, I’ll-“  
“Come?” Crowley prompted and nodded wildly. “Yess, perfect, please do!”  
Ezra threw his head back and panted while Crowley continued to stroke them both, firm and maddeningly slow. “No... aah, yes! But! Ooh fuu- but we wanted... Ah!”  
Watching him lose himself almost did it for Crowley. He forced his hand still and pulled it from between them to cup Ezra’s cheek.  
“Say you want me to stop and I will!” he grinned and Ezra snapped his head back to glower at him.  
“Anthony! Don’t you dare! Put your hand back!”  
A delighted laugh escaped Crowley at the sight of Ezra’s face, crunched up in frustration about the interruption- a laugh that smoothly turned into a high-pitched breathy moan when Ezra’s fist resolutely dug between them and closed tightly around the both of them in his place. He grabbed Crowley’s hair again, snapped his hips forward and moved his fist at a speed that didn’t leave any room for Crowley to escape his building climax any longer. The pleasure quickly crested in his gut and with a stuttering cry he came all over Ezra’s fist and their bellies. It took Ezra only a few more strokes and pushes to follow him over the edge. Crowley swallowed his deep moan in a messy kiss while he felt Ezra twitch against him, adding his own release to the hot sticky mess between them.  
It took Crowley’s body a long while to stop tingling and shivering from the aftershocks of his orgasm and Ezra, who simply remained lying bonelessly on top of him, seemed to feel similar. He felt their heartbeats slowly return to normal, felt his overheated skin cool down and reveled in the feeling of holding Ezra with nothing between them but the proof of their mutual desire.  
He played lazily with the damp curls at Ezra’s neck until with a happy sigh Ezra slipped down from Crowley’s body, rolling so he lay on his back next to him. Their shoulders stilled touched, Crowley’s hand wandered to Ezra’s chest and their gazes met, a huge grin plastered on both their faces.  
~“Well,” Crowley panted, “That was a thing.”~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And if you feel like it, please share your own ideas for this scene with me? I’d be happy to chat! :)


End file.
